


Aishiteru

by casualpastelgay



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Biting, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Marking, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: An android boy with a heart of gold and an insatiable urge to tease.~





	Aishiteru

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> I was surprised at the reaction to the possibility of me writing some smut for Ai, since there’s not much reader insert Ai stuff out there I decided to just fuckin do it before the inspiration left my body. Contains: teasing, biting/marking, cuddling, fluff, cunnilingus, oral sex, fingering, edging, and kissing. Hope you enjoy!

You jiggled your key in the lock of the door to the flat you shared with Ai, balancing an overfilled bag of groceries against your opposite arm as you finally pushed the door open.

“Oh, Ai.”

He was standing almost directly inside the doorway, barely missing getting smacked in the face with the door as it swung open.

“You’re late.” Ai spoke in the same way he typically did, a rather cold voice you’d grown somehow to treasure above all else. He tapped at the watch on his wrist as you walked past him, then promptly reached out to grab the haphazardly held grocery bag from your arms and carried them to the kitchen.

It was quiet for a moment before Ai spoke again. “I was worried about you,” he appeared almost shy as he admitted it to you, peeking around the refrigerator as he quickly and efficiently stored the groceries in their proper places.

You appreciated his honesty, it had taken a lot of his own strength to be able to confide in you about things, especially with how he was so used to drawing away from people to be alone. Now that the two of you were an item, he had increasingly gotten more and more used to the idea of spending time with people even though he saw himself as so out of place.

“Sorry, I should’ve told you I stopped to get groceries.” You walked up to help Ai put the grocery items in their place but he waved you away, almost done with it himself. A seemingly record time.

A small, but genuine smile graced his lips as he turned towards you, the ruffle of cyan hair covering his eye on the right side of his face. “Thank you for being by my side,” Ai half-sung the lyrics as he approached you, carefully brushing his fingers over your face in a somewhat timid show of affection.

You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him in close for a hug. “I couldn’t imagine being beside anyone else.”

Ai took the opportunity to pull you in for a kiss, starting out with a soft feather-light touch of his lips that grew into a deeper one with little urging from yourself.

“I wouldn’t want anyone by my side other than my Angel…” Ai breathed, his tongue brushing lightly over your bottom lip.

It was different for him to be this bold initiating romantic gestures, but you offered no complaints as your lips parted to let his tongue twine gently with your own.

Ai sighed, a beautiful sound, almost moreso than the voice he used to sing to you when you were troubled, reminding you how much you truly meant to him. It was something he had a much easier time expressing through the emotion in his songs than just plain words. The songs he sang just for you, whispered softly in your ear, always ignited a bond deeper between the both of you. It was so tangible it could almost be touched.

After a few more moments, or minutes, you couldn’t really tell, of being lip-locked with the man you’d never thought you’d win the heart of, he led you over to the couch.

You sat down on one end, watching Ai as he curled up next to you, much like a cat would, and rested his head on your thighs. He stared up at you, cyan eyes wide open as he thought about how lucky he was to have someone he felt truly understood him.

“Is your battery low?” You inquired, weaving your fingers through his hair as you playfully ruffled it so it covered both of his eyes.

Another small smile, this one closer to a smirk, played on his lips. “It isn’t now that I have you here.” A tinge of pink colored his cheeks, just barely there, but you knew him well enough now to have caught sight of it.

He laid in your lap, his eyes slowly closing, until he spoke again. “Angel?”

“Hmm?” You had been mindlessly playing with the frilled up hair that was now a mess, sticking in virtually every angle it possibly could.

Ai sat up in a quick motion, catching you momentarily off guard. You were about to ask if he had heard something but were cut off by a soft kiss to your throat that made a gasp bubble up from between your lips.

“You like being kissed there.” Ai spoke so matter-of-factly that it made your cheeks red, only intensified by how he didn’t move his mouth from that spot, slowly sucking and nibbling until you had to push him away to catch your breath.

Ai’s nose was less than an inch from yours as his gaze analyzed you. “Why did you push me away, you  _like_ that.” The sly look on his face told you he wasn’t asking a question that needed to be answered.

He craned his neck to get to the same spot again, drawing his tongue over it to sooth the hickey he’d left there, you clutched at his sleeve, straining the impulse to push him away again because while it did feel so nice… It always left you wanting more.

Ai knew this, as he knew most things, especially how to get you in the mood. The looks he gave, the way he spoke, the places he touched. He knew your body so well he could cause you to come undone with only a few specific touches. But it being that quick… It was no fun for him.

“Angel,” he paused for a moment, drawing his face back again. “Would you like me to continue?”

Ai already knew what the answer would be, of course yes, but he always asked just to be sure. He was still a bit wary with intimate interactions, always wanting to make sure you were comfortable. There were some things, even with his intuition, he wanted confirmation of.

“ _Yes._ ” Your reply came with a soft breath, already a bit drunk on Ai’s scent and the touch of his lips against a particularly sensitive place on your body.

He lowered himself, slowly picking the buttons on your blouse open, glancing up at your face every few seconds to check that you were sure. The quick pounding of your pulse should’ve given him the confirmation, but he had learned to be so careful as he learned how to better interact with other people.

Ai removed your blouse fully, leaving your bra intact for the moment. His fingers grazed your skin, zeroing in on the places that made you shudder the most. “Here, right here.” Ai breathed, licking playfully at a spot just under your bra that made you groan in anticipation. He nipped at the skin there, distracting you as he nimbly reached behind your arched back to tug at your bra straps until they unclasped.

He practically clawed it off your shoulders, as eager as you were for him to continue exploring your body. Ai’s hands rested on your bare waist repositioning you so you were laying on the couch and your head supported by a pillow.

“Angel, you’re beautiful.” Ai breathed, climbing on top of you and positioning himself so his head was held just above your breasts.

He started with his fingers, slowly tracing in circles from the outer edges of your breasts, completely avoiding touching your nipples until you were squirming in anticipation. “This is where you like it, right?” The question was absolutely rhetorical.

Ai finally took one of your nipples between his lips, massaging it sensually with his tongue as he continued to tease your other breast with slow fingers circling around its peak.

“ _Aiiiii…_ ” You complained, causing him to laugh softly, as he switched his lips to your other nipple, generously massaging the opposite breast with his palm.

You were trembling with all the points Ai could pick out, he was always right, the calculations in his actions both excited you and destroyed you, especially knowing how much more there was to come.

He nibbled on your collarbone, wrapping his strong arms around your back to lift you slightly which made your head tip back, exposing your neck to him.

A strangled noise left your throat when he bit into your shoulder, sucking another deep mark. Then again. And again. Your head spun as he dotted your neck and shoulders with love bites you weren’t sure how you’d conceal. But in this moment, you didn’t care. All you wanted was  _more_.

Ai slowly retreated down your body, licking and nipping as he traveled between your breasts and down to your stomach. Your lower body quivered in anticipation which he obviously picked up on, spending his time lazily drawing his tongue over your skin and sucking more marks onto you.

“Oh my  _god,_  Ai,” You groaned, getting increasingly more impatient as you squirmed, your hands tightly wound in his hair.

“Hmmm~?” Ai raised his head to meet your watery eyes, the calculating look on his face mixed with the sly expression that only came out when he knew he was messing you up only made you want more. “Is this not enough for you, precious Angel?”

You didn’t need to reply, Ai was already busying himself with undoing your pants, slowly,  _slowly_ , pulling them off, brushing his fingers along your legs all the while. It was driving you crazy and he knew it. He reveled in it.

Ai’s fingers brushed against your inner thighs, already spread open with how much you needed attention in the one spot you knew he’d continue to avoid until you were a wreck. “Now, where was it…” He breathed, his fingertips searching for something he knew well, but he always loved to draw it out. To make you anticipate his next move. “Ah, here.” He teasingly pinched your thigh, making you yelp as the place was sensitive to the touch. The slight pain from the pinch was immediately taken over by Ai’s lips, massaging and suckling on the spot as your back arched, hips bucking uselessly as you tried to grab at his hair to direct him to where you wanted him.

Ai pulled his head back up, detangling one of your hands from the grip on his hair and intertwining his fingers with yours. “Let me pamper you, Angel, I know how rough your day has been.”

He was right, you’d been out all day at meetings. You must’ve ran between three buildings at least a few times playing messenger for the higher-ups that apparently didn’t know how to use their cellphones to contact each other about paperwork.

Ai massaged your thigh as he continued to speak. “You’re only ever this late to get home when work has stressed you out, and I’m touched you thought to pick up the groceries we needed even after being so busy.” He moved his position so his face was right above yours. “ _Aishiteru_ ,” he breathed, before locking you into a passionate kiss. Ai rubbed his thumb over your shaking hand as he continued to kiss you, deeper, and deeper. He nibbled on your lips, his hands exploring your body once more.

Eventually, he pulled away, moving back down your body with another sly smirk on his face, which half turned into a flustered expression when he was between your legs. “Well, you won’t need these anymore…” Ai teased, while somehow still keeping his voice a classic monotone. He slipped your panties off, the cool air quickly replaced by the heat of his tongue. Ai held your legs apart, suckling on your clit as you trembled and grabbed at whatever you could manage to hold onto, which wasn’t much other than the couch cushions and his hair.

You groaned Ai’s name, over and over, like it was the only word you knew how to say. His tongue steadily ravished you, causing the coil in your lower body to tighten, but whenever it almost hit, he pulled back to nibble on your thighs.

Through calculations, Ai knew the longer he made you wait to orgasm, the better it would feel for you. As much as he enjoyed teasing you on the occasions he got to, he had to restrain himself from giving you what you wanted right away. It was a new feeling for him, a lack of control. But since it was you, he knew it was ok.

It may have been only minutes, maybe half an hour, maybe hours. To you, it felt like an eternity of edging until Ai slipped his fingers into your soaked entrance, angling them perfectly to massage your g-spot. “Angel, cum.” He whispered against your clit, then began to suck on it deeply as he fingered you. It took mere moments for you to arch your back and release, and he continued to pleasure you throughout your release so much that the pleasure almost hurt.

You panted, collapsing back onto the couch once you’d finally gotten back to earth from wherever he had sent you. To heaven, perhaps. Maybe hell, it didn’t make a difference to you. As long as he was with you.

Ai pulled off his shirt, tossing it off to the side as he grabbed a soft blanket with his other hand. He nestled beside you on the couch, tracing your collarbone with his fingertips as your breathing got back to a steady pace.

His lips brushed against your ear as he softly sang to you, a song he’d written just for the two of you to share. It lulled you into a state of such comfort you felt like you were floating. Ai’s arms wrapped around you as he whispered the words he’d told you time and time again.

“I love you.”


End file.
